


Matchy Matchy!

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Although Kai's a babe so he's still innocent, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, I mean they're kids, I wanna hug them both, I'm rambling so much, I'm stopping with the useless tags now, Kaito is so adorable omg, Little!Kaito, Little!Shinichi, M/M, Magic KaiShin Drabbles, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pining, So is Shinichi, They're buddy buddy, Toddlers, Toddlers Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit, favorite word is Amazing, for sure, kaishin - Freeform, they're both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: They were buddy buddy. The best of friends. And if someone didn't agree with it, Kaito would kick them in the shin - because he could only reach that high."Look, Shin-chan!", Kaito started as he let go of the other boy, pulling his onesie in front of him, a wide grin on his face, "we're matchy matchy!"





	Matchy Matchy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeechan04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/gifts).



> Hello Minna-san~
> 
> I'm back for a bit with a little Drabble that I _had_ to write because... well, the reason is right at the end of this fic!
> 
> I sure hope you will enjoy the fluff cuteness of this one - especially after the last two angsty _things_ I ended up writing a few weeks ago =/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the read!
> 
> Disclaimer : Detective Conan & Magic Kaito do not belong to me (still dreaming).

 

They were buddy buddy. The best of friends. And if someone didn't agree with it, Kaito would kick them in the shin - because he could only reach that high. Shinichi was the closest friend he ever had. He’s even beat Aoko to first place, and they weren't even playing Mario Kart. No, no, no. Shinichi was the winner in Kaito's life race. And he loved him. Because if you didn't love your best friend, who would you love then?

 

They were having a sleepover at Shinichi's today. Last weekend, they've had it at Kaito's, and they ending up being scolded by Toichi for messing around with his props. Then again, his papa had left the magic door open, it was begging them to go inside. Obviously, Kaitou wouldn’t pass up the chances of going to the magic room with his best friend. He’d always wanted to take Shinichi there and amaze him with all the amazing tools and cards and doves and all the amazing other stuff his papa had kept in the magic room. But Kaito was losing track here.

 _Today_ , as he was saying, was his sleepover at Shin-chan's. Shinichi’s parents were always so thrilled to see Kaito hanging out with him, as they love the energetic boy very much - Kaito was lovable like that - and, although they were only five, they always left the both of them alone to wander in the mansion. And Kaito loved it because it was so huge and big and a bit old too. It was like playing hide and seek in a giant haunted house. Except there were no ghosts. Not like he was afraid of ghosts anyway (he was a little bit).

 

Right now though, they were at the best part of the sleepover. After playing for hours with his best friend, Yukiko- _neesan_ had them take a bath and get ready for bed. They were in Shinichi's bedroom now, and it was so warm and so nice. It smelled like Shinichi everywhere. And Kaito loved it.

They were both lying on the floor, tummy pressed on one big fluffy yellow pillow, so very close to each other, Kaito could feel the heat radiating from his best friend. Shinichi was busy reading one of those complicated books they always ended up reading - they were smart, yeah - but Kaito didn't really want to read right now. A happy smile on his face, he simply leaned a bit closer to Shinichi, closing his eyes and indulging into the other's warmth.

"Look, Kai-chan!", came the cute voice he was so fond of.

Opening his eyes to see what his best friend was pointing at, he let out a small chuckle as he slid one of his arms under Shinichi's.

"Don't wanna read right now, Shin-chan!", he whined with his own adorable voice.

"But we always read before bedtime."

Shinichi was now looking at him with his big cerulean blue eyes glowing expectantly. Kaito was about to give in, except… he really didn't want to read right now. He wanted to cuddle. So he simply pushed himself more onto his best friend, glomping him like a little kitty would.

"Kai-chan!", came the protest from Shinichi, although he was laughing at his best friend’s antics.

"Look, Shin-chan!", Kaito started as he let go of the other boy, pulling his onesie in front of him, a wide grin on his face, "we're matchy matchy!"

And the huge smile on Shinichi's lips was enough to make his night perfect.

 

 

  


Cutest fanart ever by Zee

**Author's Note:**

> As you've all realised by now, this was purely written because I've received the cutest drawing ever made specially for me from one of my dearest buddy buddy <3 Thank you so much [Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/pseuds/zeechan04) for this amazing fanart, I love it so very much (you know it)!
> 
> I sure hope you all enjoyed this little moment of fluffiness! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Leave a little!Kudou on your way out (little!Kaito's throwing a tantrum here) and/or a comment to let me know what you think, if you've spotted any mistakes or just want to ramble! :D


End file.
